Amor Eterno
by Paula-chan
Summary: Seria o destino estas duas almas viverem separadas uma da outra?Descubram! boa leitura..
1. Chapter 1

Amor Eterno

**Nota da Autora: **

A serie Queer As Folk não foi criada, dirigida ou editada por mim, não possuo direitos sobre ela nem seus personagens, mas sim seus devidos autores e responsáveis... Isso é apenas uma história baseada na última temporada da série por uma fã maluca sem fins lucrativos – mesmo porque se eu soubesse como fazer isso já teria feito há muito tempo... Hahahaha brincadeira! Não vão me processar Ç.Ç

_**Brian**_

Jamas senti en el alma tanto amor

Jamais senti na alma tanto amor

Y nadie, mas que tu, me amo  
E ninguém mais que você me amou

Por ti rei y llore, renaci tambien

Por você ri e chorei

Por ti rei y llore,

Revivi também

renaci tambien

Tudo o que tive te dei

Lo que tuve di

Por ter você aqui  
por tenerte aqui

O liqüido lhe queimava a garganta, passando ligeiramente por ela.

Agita a cabeça, jogando-a pra trás. Estrala seu pescoço e em seguida volta a beber.

Debruça-se melhor sobre o sofá de couro preto, antes de deixar o copo de cristal caído no chão. Já cansado fecha os olhos para cochilar e navegar por breves pensamentos.

_O que ainda faz aqui?- pergunta confuso - Se atrasou para o vôo?_

_Não houve vôo...-responde alegre -...Eu resolvi ficar._

_Como?_

_Eu não poderia ir embora... E te deixar. Não consegui... Eu preciso de você da maneira que for... E preciso que fique comigo._

_Eles se aproximam e se abraçam forte._

_Estavam novamente juntos. _

_Recomeçando... _

Ya se que despedirnos es mejor

Já sei que separados é melhor

Sufriendo pagare mi error

Sofrendo pagarei meu erro

Ya nada sera igual

Já nada será igual

lo tengo que aceptar

Tenho que aceitar

Ya hallar la fuerza en mi para este adios

E achar forças em mim para este adeus

Remexe-se do sofá e abre os olhos vagarosamente – fora apenas mais um sonho; ainda sentindo o corpo exausto se senta preguiço e passa a olhar fixamente um ponto qualquer da sala onde estava.

Seus pensamentos ainda vagavam... Suas lágrimas transbordavam, contudo, seu orgulho não as deixaria cair. Jamais.

_Brian?_

_Você me ligou..._

_Eu disse que ligaria._

_Não precisava._

Alejate

Afaste-se

no puedo mas

Não posso mais

Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atras

Já não há maneiras de voltar o tempo atrás

Olvidate de mi

Esqueça de mim

Y dejame seguir

E me deixe seguir

a solas con mi soledad

A sós com minha solidão 

Alejate

Afaste-se

ya dime adios

Me diz adeus

Y me resignare a seguir sin tu calor

E aceitarei continuar sem o teu calor

Y jamas entedere

Jamais entenderei

que fue lo que paso

O que aconteceu

Si nada puedo hacer

Sim, nada posso fazer

Alejate

Afaste-se

_Me desculpa..._

_Por telefone?_

_Eu não posso sair daqui agora._

_Claro._

_Não deveria ter feito aquilo com aquele..._

_Sean._

_Você está apaixonado por ele?_

_Que pergunta tola. Não teve como não rir._

_Não ria! Só fiz uma pergunta._

_É estúpida, além de que isso não interessa a você._

_E por que não? Já fomos noivos!_

_Mas não nos casamos. Com quem... Ou como... Eu passo o dia transando não é da sua conta._

_Eu não me esqueci de você._

_Não._

_Eu vou para Pittssburg essa semana e nós..._

_Eu ficaria grato pela sua bondade em vir me ver..._

_Brian eu..._

_...Mas, não estarei aqui está semana. Estarei viajando._

_E para..._

_Acompanhado. Vou desligar, meu convidado acabou de chegar. Bons sonhos._

Alejate

Afaste-se

no puedo mas

Não posso mais

Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atras

Já não há maneiras de voltar o tempo atrás

Olvidate de mi

Esqueça de mim

Y dejame seguir

E me deixe seguir

a solas con mi soledad

A sós com minha solidão 

Alejate

Afaste-se

ya dime adios

Me diz adeus

Y me resignare a seguir sin tu calor

E aceitarei continuar sem o teu calor

Y jamas entedere

Jamais entenderei

que fue lo que paso

O que aconteceu

Si nada puedo hacer

Sim, nada posso fazer

Alejate

Afaste-se

As ligações cessaram, junto com as mensagens de e-mail. Não importa. Não importava mais. Era evidente o afastamento de ambos.

Foi melhor assim.

Devia ser...

Não vou arrepender-me do ontem

No voy a arrepentirme del ayer

Amando te fiz mulher

Amandote y se, mujer

Por aquele amor

Por el amor aquel

Por ser sempre fiel

por serte siempre fiel

Hoje tenho que ser forte e aprender

Hoy tengo que ser fuerte y aprender

(Josh Groban - Alejate).

Resolveu por levantar. Agachou-se para pegar o maço de cigarros mesmo sem vontade de acender nenhum.

Deu a volta na ampla sala de madeira antes de chegar no corredor e subir quieto as escadas.

Já no andar de cima andou alguns passos pelo corredor direito, indo em frente até a última porta.

Abriu-a e entrou. O quarto estava completamente escuro, quase sombrio, se não fosse a varanda com janelas de vidro que faziam estrelas clarearem o cômodo.

Descalço e deixado à camisa jogada encima de uma poltrona, Brian se deita em sua espaçosa cama de casal e adormece logo em seguida.

Eu estou agüentando firme

Esperando pela sua ligação

É simples, mas eu não consigo explicar...

Eu estou afundando

Sentindo como se pudesse morrer

Estou desabando e não sei porque...

_Ele partiu levando consigo minha vida._

_Ele se foi e não olhou pra trás._

_Ele me destruiu por algum tempo_

Eu ainda acredito quando você diz que é mais um dia perfeito

Mais um dia perfeito

Eu ainda acredito quando você diz que é mais um dia perfeito

Mais um dia perfeito.

_Consegui me levantar._

_Não tive alternativa._

_Amigos estiveram e estão sempre do meu lado, ajudando-me a superar._

_Está difícil... Mas eu preciso seguir em frente. _

_Ninguém absolutamente me verá desistir._

_Hoje será um dia perfeito._

_Hoje mostrarei que continuo o mesmo de antes._

_Perfeito._

_Eu sei que sim..._

Então eu posso tentar deixar isso tudo pra trás

Eu sei que o amanhã não será tão claro 

Eu direi adeus

Por que tudo que é bom dura pouco

Você desaparece rapidamente

Mas hoje

Não sei como

Guardar isso dentro de mim

Mas acho que devo esquecer disso tudo

_Vamos nos divertir Brian! _

_Michael sempre me diz, divertido. _

_Passados são deixados de lado._

_Guardados dentro de uma caixa no subconsciente de cada um. _

_Não tem por que lembrar..._

_... Se dói menos esquecer._

Eu ainda acredito quando você diz que é mais um dia perfeito

Mais um dia perfeito

Eu ainda acredito quando você diz que é mais um dia perfeito

Mais um dia perfeito

Hoje eu não sei porque

Eu pensei que era verdadeiro

Mas creio q não seja grande coisa

Eu ainda acredito quando você diz que é mais um dia perfeito

Mais um dia perfeito

Eu ainda acredito quando você diz que é mais um dia perfeito

Mais um dia perfeito

Não sei como

Não sei como

Não sei como me esquecer disso...

(American Hi- Another Perfect Day).

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_**Justin**_

O que é que eu faço pra mudar

Corro atrás da esperança

Sei que você não vai voltar

_Não sei se posso te ligar... _

_Se vai me atender..._

_Eu ti quero tanto..._

_Mas acabou... Você não vai voltar..._

_... Não vai voltar pra mim._

Sobrevivo mesmo sem tem tentar

Cheia de nós na garganta

Penso em você a me pensar

_... Ele não tem nada de mais!_

_Tem algumas partes interessantes._

_Atração física? Apenas isso?_

_Pode ser._

_Pode ser?_

_Nós nunca sabemos quem podemos encontrar em eventos beneficentes como esse._

_Por que o trouxe?_

_Ele estava curioso e você?_

_Eu vim ajudar na propaganda, vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?_

_Você não está atrasado para voltar a Nova York?_

_Brian, quem é esse?_

_Sou o ex... - namorado dele._

_Se chama Justin. Justin, Sean e vise-versa.._

_Prazer em conhecer, Justin. Foi o ex? Eu sou o atual._

_E continuará sendo. Mais agora sem dentes!_

Pouco a pouco o coração

Vai perdendo a fé

Perdendo a voz

_Por que não me deixa falar?_

_Eu queria tanto que ouvisse._

_Eu..._

_O que deu em você?_

_Eu... Me desculpa... Eu não..._

_Vai embora! Você não é bem vindo aqui._

_Michael!_

_Não o defenda Brian. Vá embora, não precisamos de você. Nunca precisamos!_

_Brian me desculpa, eu..._

_...Volte pra Nova York, Justin._

Salva-me do vazio

Salva-me da solidão

Salva-me desse frio

Vem de pressa vem me salvar

Salva-me do vazio

Salva-me da escuridão

Salva-me desse frio

Não me deixe sozinha mais...

_Nunca senti meu coração doer tanto quanto agora._

_É duro aceitar; ele amadureceu. Não me ama mais..._

_Ele não me ama._

_Simplesmente me esqueceu._

_E o culpado dissosou eu._

Me proponho a continuar,

porém, o Amor é a palavra

que deixa a gente a duvidar

Sobrevivo mesmo sem tentar

cheia de nós na garganta

Penso em você a me pensar

_Não somos mais os mesmos._

_Ao que parece já não faço mais parte de sua vida._

_Sinto vontade de gritar... Mas sou muito covarde pra isso._

_Quero... _

_... Quero poder... Parar as lágrimas e te abraçar..._

_...Brian._

Pouco a pouco o coração

Vai perdendo a fé Perdendo a voz 

Salva-me do vazio

Salva-me da solidão 

Salva-me desse frio

Vem depressa vem me salva

Salva-me do vazio

Salva-me da escuridão

Salva-me desse frio

Não me deixe sozinha mais

(RBD - Salva-me)

­

_**Brian e Justin**_

Os lados opostos se afastavam cada vez mais.

Suas vidas se resumiam apenas em esquecer.

Encima de um palco aparentemente deserto, ensaiava o jovem para sua entrada em sua já próxima apresentação.

Seu personagem, Antony, passeava pelas trilhas de uma floresta sinistra e distante de qualquer civilização. Perdido no nada pensando em sua bela Emmanuela cujo noivado era proibido pela família e sua mão disputada pelo filho de um grande mercenário.

Meu anjo de perolas e esmeraldas mantêm seus cabelos longamente louros como o sol que tanto desejo em sentir o cheiro deles, tanto me delicio em toca-los...

Amado Antony, o que fazes aqui?

Desculpe, achei que todos játivessem ido embora.

Ainda ficaram alguns. Por que sempre te vejo ensaiando no palco ainda mais se já decorou todas as falas, você nunca enjoa?

Não, eu... Eu gosto muito de rever as falas e aprimorar minha atuação. Depois de um tempo já me pego acostumado com isso.

Você está se sentindo bem? Desculpa, não quero ser indiscreta, mas... Depois que você voltou de Pittssburg tem começado a agir estranho. Se quiser alguém pra conversar sabe que estou sempre aqui.

Obrigado Amy, mas no momento eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu.

Eu entendo, Justin. Então, como já não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui eu vou embora.

Eu te convido para uma carona.

Vou aceitar com muito prazer!

Oferece ao Michael uma taça transbordada de vinho francês; que o aceita, bebendo em pequenos goles.

Sentados enfrente a lareira conversavam a sós.

Já faz um tempo que não transamos.

Amigos não transam Michael, isso segundo a sua opinião. Agora vem cobrar nosso tempo perdido?

Muito engraçado. Se eu não estivesse tam preocupado com o meu casamento eu riria.

Vocês brigaram?

Não que eu saiba. Ele mudou de repente.

Pintou o cabelo?

Passou a se afastar de mim; não me toca, não diz mais do que cinco palavras comigo o dia todo!

O que você fez?

Eu não fiz nada! Pelo... Pelo que me lembro.

Pergunta pra ele.

E se ele dizer que não me ama mais?

Bem, no caso disso acontecer você se muda pra cá e eu serei o seu mais novo marido.

Brian...

Descubra o que está afastando o professor de você, pode ser que ele esteja apenas estressado com o novo livro de auto-ajuda.

É uma história de amor!

Com pessoas problemáticas que precisam de auto-ajuda.

E você, por quê se mudou para essa casa?

Eu gostei daqui.

Não te trás lembranças 'dele'?

Por que traria? É perda de tempo pensar nisso.

Você não pensa mais nele?

Nele quem?

­

Hei Justin! Você não quer entrar para jantar comigo? Aposto que ainda não jantou!

Está tarde Amy, acho que...

Pode parar! Eu não vou aceitar um 'Não' como resposta! Além do mais que graça tem voltar praquele apartamento escuro se é pra ficar sozinho? Vem desce do carro que eu vou preparar pra gente uma macarronada que aprendi com minha mãe, que Deus a tenha.

Já que você insiste, eu vou ficar. Já subo no seu andar, espera-me estacionar o carro.

Sem problema, mas eu te espero.

Ele voltou a te telefonar?

Quem?

Você sabe de quem eu estou falando, Brian!

_Comida chinesa!_

Nossa janta chegou!

Achei que fossemos jantar fora.

Eu também, mas amanhã tenho que trabalhar.

Ele voltou a te telefonar?

Tem trocado pra $100?

Preparado para estrear em Pittssburg?

Claro. A peça é bem escrita, elaborada; O publico que for assistir vai gostar muito.

Justin... Você acha que 'ele' vai ir te ver?

Esse elevador demora muito? Será que está quebrado?!

Não, estava normal quando eu fui pro teatro. Qual é o nome dele mesmo? Mike.. Bren... Josh...

Brian. O nome dele é Brian.

Brian! Isso mesmo. Vocês não têm se falado mais?

Nosso andar! Chegou! Vamos quero ir experimentar sua macarronada!

Nossa... De repente você ficou tam empolgado em jantar na minha casa. Até parece que não quer falar comigo.

Impressão sua.

Quer minha ajuda para colocar seus novos móveis aqui dentro?

É pra isso que pagamos os carregadores.

Já que você vai morar aqui deveria dar uma pintada em algumas paredes. Passar verniz, dar algumas reformas... Deixar a estilo Brian Kinney!

Tudo em seu tempo; ainda preciso pensar nisso.

Brian pra que tanta comida? Está esperando alguém?

Não.

Então?

É que você é um esfomeado Michael e piora quando tem algum problema com a sua esposa.

Não acredito que ouvi isso.

Não precisa ficar encabulado, eu já ti conheço há anos, pra mim passou a ser normal.

Vá se...

Bon appétit pra você também.

Justin!

Hei Curtenny!

Como você está?

Eu estou bem e você?

O que você acha? Morando com uma folgada chamada Amy...

Não liga Justin, ela está azeda assim porque ontem dormiu no sofá.

Amy!

O que? Ah não esquenta. É o Justin.

Vocês duas são o primeiro casal de lésbicas que encontro em Nova York.

É que todas as outras são discretas.

Somos discretas sim, Curt! Mas ao contrário das outras nós não temos medo de assumir quem somos. E que nos amamos.

Está certa, agora vamos pra cozinha que o Justin não pode sair daqui espalhando por ai que na nossa casa as visitas passam fome.

Hei! Eu nunca diria uma coisa dessas!... Mesmo por que não teria para quem falar.

Olhe Amy, esse lourinho está se revelando a ovelha negra.

Deve ser a convivência com a gente, Curt.

A cozinha de vocês é bem 'diferente', nunca tinha visto uma coisa assim.

Idéia da Curt, ela também é uma artista Justin! Assim como você.

Podemos nos servir logo, por favor?

Calma, amor, ainda nem preparei a comida.

E vai demorar. Vem Justin, vou te apresentar os outros cômodos.

E se ele estiver me traindo? Por que eu nunca pensei nisso?

Se acalme.

Como vou me acalmar?! Ele pode estar apaixonado por outro homem! E se for isso Brian? E se ele estiver apaixonado por outro e estiver com medo de me contar a verdade?

Mike... Por favor,...

Eu não vou suportar viver sem ele!

Você supera.

Eu não posso perde-lo!

A decisão não é sua.

Ele tem que ficar comigo!

Não é assim que funciona.

Foi por isso que nos casamos!

Casamento não prende ninguém.

Para ficarmos juntos pra sempre!

Nada é pra sempre.

Brian!

O que?

Você criou essas molduras?

Foi sim. Eu passo maior parte do tempo criando diversificadas 'artes' para a casa.

A Amy tem toda razão! Você é muito talentosa!

Sempre exagerada.

Vocês estão há muito tempo juntas?

Bom, posso dizer que desda adolescência. Crescemos e estudamos na mesma escola, mas quando decidimos nos assumir e, nos declarar oficialmente uma para a outra já estávamos saindo do colegial.

Deve ser ótimo morar junto com a pessoa amada.

Em partes sim. Olhe, Amy e eu no começo tivemos muitos desintendimentos por causa das bagunças que ela fazia questão de deixar e esperar que eu as arrumasse, e eu pela minha mania de perfeccionista, sem falar que quando ela começou a trabalhar no teatro e passou a voltar tarde pra casa nós discutíamos muito. Até chegarmos num acordo e nos entendermos de verdade.

Por que 'em partes'?

Quando você decide morar com alguém que você já conheça, como no caso eu e a Amy, você tem que ter a idéia fixa de que esta pessoa nem sempre acordará de bom humor, nem sempre irá querer olhar pra você, haverá dias em que ela precisará, ou ira querer ficar sozinha, também conta os defeitos, manias, tudo! Você descobri mais sobre o jeito da pessoa. Por exemplo, eu sempre soube que a Amy era meio... Digamos... Relaxada, quando se trata de arrumar o apartamento ou fazer alguma coisa para comermos; mas em compensação, quando eu dou um 'toque' ela faz tudo com maior rapidez. É muito alegre e está sempre comigo quando eu mais preciso e também quando eu quero ficar sozinha! Ela em outras palavras é um grude! Mas eu sei que me ama, assim como eu a amo. E sinceramente, eu nunca poderia ser feliz sem aquela folgada junto comigo. Eu amo suas qualidades da mesma forma que amo seus defeitos! Simplesmente amo!

_Justin! Curtenny! Vocês estão se agarrando ai dentro? Se vistam logo e venham comer! A comida esta pronta!_

Nem dá pra elogiar muito...

Mike! fique, termine de comer.

Eu precisando de apoio moral para me ajudar num momento difícil do meu casamento e você, meu melhor amigo, fica rindo da tragédia que esta virando meu relacionamento com o Ben?! Muito obrigado Brian Kinney! Por rir da minha cara!

Mike! Espere.

O que foi?

Eu não quis rir da sua cara. Mas você está preocupado com algo que ainda não aconteceu ou sabe realmente o que é. Você não perguntou a ele se estava bem, não perguntou o que estava acontecendo, não perguntou se estava estressado por causa do livro ou trabalho, não se preocupou em vê-lo se estava até doente, não fez absolutamente nada. A única coisa com que se preocupou em fazer foi presumir que talvez ele tenha se cansado de você e esteja se preparando para te trocar por outro homem. Vá pra casa e tire esse pânico de descobrir a verdade.

Brian... Eu estou com medo.

Não está acontecendo nada.

Brian o abraça forte, como um verdadeiro amigo faria. Ficariam dividindo seus calores durantes intermináveis minutos até que Michael pudesse se acalmar em relação à indiferença de Ben.

Eu não disse que cozinhava maravilhosamente bem?

Sempre modesta não?

É verdade Amy, tanto que já me convido a vir comer mais vezes aqui.

Pode vir quando quiser Justin! Você é bem vindo nessa casa!

Obrigado! Mais agora eu tenho mesmo que ir. Estou meio com sono e sou obrigado a levantar cedo amanhã.

Nos vemos logo então! Tome cuidado! As ruas de NY estão sempre cheias!

Depois de um tempo morando aqui até nos acostumamos.

Tchau meninas!

Tchau Lourinho!

Tome cuidado! Tchau...

**Brian**

Em seguida, após se despedir do melhor amigo que saira com um leve ar de tranquilidade, voltou para dentro de casa. Foi para a cozinha e se sentou em uma das cadeiras que já mudara pra lá, passou a pensar no amigo Michael; No fundo tinha certeza que tudo se resolveria.

Problemas familiares.

Quanta banalidade.

Sorte ter me livrado disto a tempo.

Passado alguns minutos a mais na cozinha, Brian solta um pequeno bocejo e decide que não sairia naquela noite. Já estava madrugando e realmente precisava acordar para um dia exaustante no trabalho pela manhã.

Apagou algumas luzes que ainda iluminavam o andar de baixo e seguiu até a escada afim de reunir-se aos seus aposentos.

Parou no meio desta ao ouvir o toque do telefone.

Pensou milhares de vezes se devia ou não atender. Até que imaginou iluminado: Que tipo de pessoa insana ligaria para alguém aquela hora da noite?

Michael...

Desceu os degruas e soltou um suspiro entediado e meio aborrecido atendeu o telefone.

Michael, não poderia deixar pra me contar amanhã?

Não.. Sou eu..

Por quê está me ligando a essa hora?

Desculpa.. Você estava dormindo? Eu não queria imcomoda-lo.

Se não queria me incomodar que ligasse mais tarde. Ou poderia fazer melhor: Não ligar. Aconselho você á seguir a segunda opção.

E desligou.


	2. Chapter 2

Amor Eterno

**Nota da Autora: **

A serie Queer As Folk não foi criada, dirigida ou editada por mim, não possuo direitos sobre ela nem seus personagens, mas sim seus devidos autores e responsáveis... Isso é apenas uma história baseada na última temporada da série por uma fã maluca sem fins lucrativos – mesmo porque se eu soubesse como fazer isso já teria feito há muito tempo... Hahahaha brincadeira! Não vão me processar Ç.Ç

**Eu não queria dividir.. Mais estava muito grande.. Fui obrigada --**

**(Capitulo Dois...)**

**Justin**

Quanto tempo vou te ver

Desviando seu olhar

Caminhando contra o vento

Quantas noites sem dormir

Quantos sonhos pra viver

E onde está seu sentimento

Onde estava com a cabeça? O que pensou que aconteceria?

Ele já disse... Afasta-se!

_Eu devia.. Sei que devia..._

_... Mas... Eu só.. Só queria ouvir a sua voz.._

_... Seja por um único instante; Ou com palavras cortantes..._

Cadê você que era assim

De coração grudado em mim

Cadê você que não está

Mas vive em mim, me faz sonhar

Sinto falta de você

Que não vem talvez porque

Não me ama como antes

E dificil aceitar

Eu só penso em te amar

E você, assim distante

Cadê você...

Justin se manteve-se firme. Não choraria. Já não iria adiantar...

Deu novamente uma rápida olhada pela janela antes de fechar as percianas e deitar-se finalmente na cama.

Abriu os olhos sonolentos. Seu telefone tocara. Devia ser alguém do teatro ou sabe se lá quem. Nem cogitou a possibilidade de ser o Brian..

_Ele nunca me ligaria..._

Voltou a fechar os olhos. Triste. Virou para o outro lado e adormeceu.

Se fosse importante ligaria de novo; Ai poderia pensar em se levantar da cama quente e quem sabe, atender.

Depois de três toques o aparelho se silenciou.

Tranco a porta do meu quarto

Mas não consigo me esconder

Da solidão que vem, não quero ver ninguem

Meu coração só quer você

Cadê você...  
(Sandy & Júnior: Cade você que não está aqui)

_**Brian**_

_Droga!_

Percebeu o que fazia e se repreendeu. Havia passado dos limites. Achou melhor apressar-se para dormir. Definitivamente aquele dia começara da pior maneira possível.

_**Brian e Justin**_

Quatro meses se passaram se forma arrebatadora. Brian procurou evitar a todo custo cruzar-se com Justin enquanto passara por uma temporada em sua cidade fazendo peças de teatro ou alguns shows musicais em freqüentes bares de Pittsburg.

Por outro lado Justin desistira de ir atrás do seu ex-noivo.. ex- companheiro.. ex- amigo...

Procurando viver uma dia de cada vez, ocupara sua mente inteiramente com o trabalho que tanto amava e que tanto lutara e sacrificara para consquistar.

Fazia mais de um mês que estava devolta a Pittsburg. Estava aconchegado na nova casa que a sua mãe havia comprado junto com o seu atual marido... Mas não o chamava de "pai"... Estranhou no começo; imagine só, chamando de pai um homem que era somente poucos anos mais velho que ele! Nem o biologico ele chamara mais de pai...

Riu amargo.. Ele não o aceitara.. E sempre se mostrava distante com a idéia de que algum dia ainda o possa..

Bem, paciência. Não se preocupava com isso. Tudo que tinham para falar um para o outro já fôra dito.

Parou na calçada esperando o sinal ficar verde para poder atravessar para o outro lado. Enquanto esperava seu celular tocou. Reconheceu o número imediatamente.

Amy?

Justin! Aonde você está?

Na av. 49. Estou a caminho do teatro. Está tudo bem?

Não. A apresentação de hoje foi adiada sem previsão de retomada. Problemas com uns dos atores.

O que aconteceu?

Giovanne, o ator que faria Julins, seu pai, sofreu uma overdose e foi levado as presas para o hospital.

O que? Isso é horrivel!

Eu sei. Mas não podemos fazer nada, mesmo por que ainda não encontramos substitudo para ficar no lugar dele caso aconteça alguma coisa mais grave.

E aonde você está?

Eu vou com o Romulo ver o Giovanne.

O Romulo deve estar arrasado..

Claro que sim! O Giovanne prometeu-lhe parar com as drogas.. Pena que infelizmente não pôde comprir com as palavras.

Diga ao Romulo que a noite passo para vê-lo.

Não sei não, louro.. Ele está muito machucado. Me pediu para ir com ele ao hospital e depois me disse que daria um tempo. Que isso é mais do que ele pode agüentar.

Ele deve estar precisando desabafar. Vou conversar com ele.

Você que sabe; Agora eu vou desligar, o Romulo já está me esperando com o carro lá fora!

Amy, me liga depois para me contar como o Giovanne está?

Ligo sim. Prometo!

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Amy já havia desligado.

Seu coração apertou. Se lembrou dos dois grandes colegas de trabalho; colegas esses que por muito tempo dividiram junto de si prazerosas apresentações.. Dando-lhe por mais vezes ainda conselhos construitivos.. Dicas muito bem aproveitadas.. E uma impietuosa gota de inveja..

Giovanne... O Romulo te ama tanto.. Sempre do teu lado te dando todo apoío e carinho que alguém pode fornecer a outra pessoa.

_Sempre compreensivo.. Só em todos os anos que se conhecem lhe pedira uma única e somente prova de amor.. Ao contrário das incontavéis loucuras que o outro já fizera por ti sem cobrar absolutamente nada.. Senão um sorriso seu. Por mais fraco que esse fosse..._

_Ah Gio... Ele só pedira que você parasse de se matar... De se destruir... _

_... O único pedido que ele lhe fizera fôra que.. Você vivesse... Vivesse saudavél para ambos permanecerem juntos... Envelhecerem juntos... Ao lado do outro._

Ainda parado na mesma calçada, Justin seca discretamente com as costas das mãos, as lágrimas que cismavam em cair de seus olhos azuis..

Imaginar aquelas duas pessoas que nasceram um para o outro passando por tal situação realmente o havia entristecido profundamente. Tanto que achara melhor não pensar no estado do Giovanne, muito menos como Romulo deve estar se sentindo neste momento.

Sentiu-se impotente. Nem perguntara a Amy em que hospital haviam levado o Giovanne... Pensou novamente no possível sofrimento que seu amigo devia estar passando e engoliu um soluço. Olhou em volta, percebendo alguns olhares de pena encima dele.

Criou forças nas pernas e caminhou até um parque á três quadras dali.

Desta vez não se importou se chamava a atenção ou não. Estava arrasado e necessitava desabafar.

Olhou o primeiro banco vazio e sentou-se nele; depositando-o seu corpo, se encolhendo, se pôs a chorar amargurado.

Há muito queria tirar todo aquele peso dentro de si. Mas, seu orgulho ferido o repreendia toda vez que pensava em faze-lo.

Contudo, os acontecimentos recentes haviam forçado a jogar para fora que estava entalado em seu peito de maneira quase descontrolada.

Meu Deus...

Estava tão absorvido na própria dor que mal notou a presença visivelmente preocupada do seu lado.

Presença esta que se deu conta somente depois dela atrever-se a acariciar delicadamente seus cabelos.

Deu um leve pulo do banco do susto que levou. Ainda com os olhos vermelhos pôs-se-ia olhar o causador daquele breve espanto.

Pela segunda vez daquele dia, seu coração falhara uma batida.

O agora não mais estranho estendeu-lhe os braços, para que se aconchegasse em seu peito.

Ainda choroso aceitou o convite e se aninhou sobre corpo quente que lhe abraçava com todo cuidado e proteção.

Por quê está chorando?

...Meu coração.. Ele doí... Muito...

Por culpa "dele"?

Não, Deb. Por culpa minha...

_**Brian e Justin**_

Acompanhava Debbie entediado e um tanto quanto ainda surpreso. Há poucas horas atrás flagrou-a entrando numa dessas agências de investigadores particulares. Rapidamente concluíu que seu amado filho podiria estar por trás dessa deplorável situação e não errara! A própria ruiva o entregara, resmungando que Michael estava infeliz e que sem dúvida nenhuma a culpa sobrecaía pro Ben, que se mostrava o maior responsavél por isso.

Brian no fundo estava se divertindo com a situação. Até se propós a dizer alguns comentários sarcásticos e sorri. Deb apenas respondeu com o mesmo tom, fazendo este rir e acender um cigarro; resolveu acompanhá-la até em casa e de quebra passaria por Michael tentando tirar de vez por todas as minhocas que ele botara na cabeça já algum tempo.

Debbie insistiu em ir pelo lugar mais cansativo e demorado com a desculpa de querer conversar com ele.

Não vou me abrir com você; Não vou chorar em seus ombros e não, não direi absolutamente nada sobre a minha infância.

Brian a notificou e a senhora ruiva deu os ombros. Passaram enfim a caminhar e a conversarem banalidades. Deb até tentara várias vezes aprofundar certos assuntos delicados para Brian mas este a cortara logo no começo; sorrindo e ironizando as preocupações delas.

Ainda conversando, ambos entraram num parte afim de cortar caminho.

Brian, converse com seu amigo. Ele anda precisando muito ter com quem falar.

Por que você que "é a mãe" não faz isso?

Você que é o único a quem aquele desmiolado escuta!

O Michael já está muito crescidinho pra saber o que faz. Eu não vou me intrometer nesta história.

Como você pode se tão egoísta? Depois de tudo que o Mike fez por você e... Brian, está me ouvindo? Brian!

Debbie então parou e virou-se pra ver o que Brian observava com tanta fixação.

Oh... Brian...

Pergunte por que ele está chorando.

Vamos até lá! Ficam os dois homens feitos agindo como crianças! Vamos depressa.

... Eu vou ficar aqui.

É o Justin, Brian! E ele está em prantos. E se quer saber, aposto que você é o grande responsável por esse derramamento de lágrimas.

Vá ver o que ele tem!

Debbie balançou a cabeça impaciente e correu para tentar socorrer o pobre louro.

Num local afastado da onde eles estavam, Brian permanecia quieto. Não desviando por um segundo sequer seu olhar sobre a situação de seu ex...

Enquanto Debbie falava algo em seu ouvido, viu o corpo do louro se acolher e recomeçar a chorar.

Aquilo feriu-o por dentro. Uma dor descompensada e aguda que há muito não sentia.

_Merda.. _

_**Brian e Justin**_

Justin estava desconsolado. Deb lhe confessara que Brian estava por lá e este provavelmente não queria chegar perto dele. Concluiu.

_Deve ter ido embora.. _

_..Eu fui tão despresível, assim?_

_Não, eu não fui.. Por que ele faz isso?_

_Por que me trata deste jeito?.._

Seus pensamentos se dissolveram. Os braços da ruiva deixaram seu corpo fazendo Justin abrir novamente os olhos e se deparar com um publicitário moreno ajoelhado na sua frente e com o rosto... Com o rosto... Se lembrara da última vez que vira Brian com o rosto daquela forma... Com os olhos vermelhos.. As maçãs do rosto banhadas em lágrimas..

Estavam da mesma forma que Michael lhe descrevera um dia, após o incidente de seu baile..

Pare de chorar..

Eu não consigo...

Você consegue. Vem...

Brian se levantou e estendeu as mãos para Justin. Este também se levantou, segurou forte as mãos que lhe eram estendidas. Brian olhou para aquele pálido e delicado rosto por alguns segundos antes de puxar o corpo do outro fazendo que seus braços passasem envolta de sua cintura, e logo seus próprios braços envolvendo o pescoço do choroso ator.

Brian..

Não fale..

E permaneceram fortemente abraços um ao outro durante um bom período de tempo. Sem realmente notarem as horas passarem em suas voltas.

Seus corpos se aquecendo... Enlaçados..

Seus corações batendo no mesmo compasso..

Suas respirações mais calmas..

Seus olhos cerrados.. Apenas desejando mutuamente prolongar e prolongar a sensação de conformo que só na presença daqueles corpos juntos, possuia.

Deb aproveitara a deixa e há muito fora embora. Feliz. Aqueles dois mereciam mesmo ficar para sempre juntos. Sem que a distância os separasse, sem que as mágoas dilaceracem seus corações.. Céus, será que não viam que jamais poderiam viverem completamente felizes com a ausência do outro?

_**Brian e Justin**_

Oculto em minha alma

há tempos trancado

um grande sentimento

por ti foi libertado

coincidência ou não, nesse exato momento

a folha brinca no vento, você no meu pensamento

seu corpo ardente misturado ao meu

seguimos incansáveis, rumo ao apogeu

nesse momento, tudo é perfeito

não existe nada que nos cause medo ...

...Você nasceu pra mim

eu nasci pra você

um eterno amor é sempre assim

que deve ser...

Seus corpos se enlaçavam novamente com extrema perfeição e harmonia. Seus corpos suados e exaustos pareciam grudar nos lençóis brancos da cama de casal. Justin suavemente encostou sua cabeça sobre o peito desnudo do moreno publicitário enquanto abraça-o alegremente pela cintura.

Brian puxou os lençóis e cobriu os corpos de ambos. Uma de suas mãos acariciavam os longos cabelos louros do seu amado, enquanto que com a outro se ocupava em fazer leves circulos no abraço que enlaçava sua cintura.

Se entreolharam e sorriram, sinceros. Como era maravilhoso estar ali... Juntos, enfim...

..Tudo em você se encaixa perfeitamente em mim

sua boca, sua pele, seu jeito, tudo, enfim

me perdoa, sem licença, invadi seu camarim

você é a minha estrela, és minha cena, és tudo, enfim

Minhas mãos percorrem soltas as estradas do teu corpo

Demonstrando estarem aflitas à procura de socorro

os meus olhos navegam numa busca delirante

no teu corpo um oceano, lindo e deslumbrante

...Você nasceu pra mim

eu nasci pra você

um eterno amor é sempre assim

que deve ser..

Se beijaram diversas vezes; matando toda aquela saudade de anos...

Eu nunca mais partirei sem você, Brian..

Não precisa largar mão da sua vida nova iorquina por minha causa. Pode vir me visitar de vez enquanto..

Não quer que eu fique?

Não quero que se arrependa.

A única por que me arrependo foi de não ter te levado comigo.

Aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer.

Mas nenhum de nós dois aceitou...

Não...

...Por dentro e por fora, você é muito brilhante

inspirado em você, foi criado o diamante

seus carinhos me alucinam, em você até me perco

me acho em sua boca e o amor se faz perfeito

eu pareço um poeta, poeta não sou

sou um homem embriagado por seus goles de amor

eu me fiz uma abelha e fui buscar numa linda flor

as mais belas palavras desses versos de amor ..

...Você nasceu pra mim

eu nasci pra você

um eterno amor é sempre assim

que deve ser...

Posso viver aqui com você?

Não sei... Talvez eu te alugue um quarto. Vou pensar.

Eu senti falta disso.

Eu também.

Sentiu saudades de mim?

Não força..

Eu quero ouvir da sua boca.

Justin levanta um pouco mais seu corpo. Se beijam apaixonadamente por mais alguns minutos...

Sentiu a minha falta?...

Sim...

Por que?..

...Não sei.

Brian!

Você já sabe! ... Eu ...amo...você...

Eu também te amo.. Muito...Muito..Muito..Muito!

...Tudo que quero é te amar, te amar com perfeição

te amar é meu destino, a minha missão

estando com você, eu me sinto bem

pra você não dou dez, eu dou nota cem

vendo você, eu acredito no eterno amor

sempre estarei com você aonde for

e que seja sempre assim, pura magia

eu serei sempre seu, você sempre minha ...

...Você nasceu pra mim

eu nasci pra você

um eterno amor é sempre assim

que deve ser.  
(Sampa Crew- Eterno amor)

_**... Você nasceu pra mim... E eu nasci pra você...**_

_**.. Eterno Amor é sempre assim que deve ser..**_

Paula-Chan

**Explicações:** Para que ninguém fique triste o Giovanne não morreu! Pelo contrário, ele está muito bem vivo! Só que numa ótima clinica de reabilitação e o Rômulo continua ao lado dele... Agora o Gio tem mais um motivo para se curar: Rômulo disse que se ele se curar eles poderão se casar! Giovanne não vai mesmo dispensar essa oferta tão esperada em anos!!

--o-o--

Em relação ao Mike... Bem, sim.. o Ben estava traindo ele sim. O investigador particular que a Deb contratou descobriu tudo!!

Mas.. o Mike não sabe nem nunca vai saber, porque a Deb teve uma boa conversa com o Ben (ameaças de morte a afins) e agora ele voltou a ser o "marido amavél" de antes...

Com quem o Ben estava traindo o Mike?? Alguém se lembra do... Brandon??

Ai.. quando o Ben voltou para o Mike, o Brandon ficou muito desolado.. Eu fui lá compartilhar da tristeza dele.. hauhahaauahuhauahua!

**Fim das Explicações**

Aleluia! Minha segunda Fanfic da série! A terceita já vem vindo! Só vai demorar um pouquinho por problemas referentes a inspiração e disposição!  
Devo dizer que eu simplesmente AMEI escrever está fanfic! Amo esses dois de paixão e mesmo que no final eles se ... separ.. não consigo nem dizer! Pra mim eles sempre irão se amar! Sempre!

A todos que lerem... Sejam bonzinhos.. Eu tentei mesmo deixar esta fanfic de 23 folhas de Word (acreditem se quiser) o mais coerente possivel..! Se faltar alguns ajustes eu os faço assim que possivel!

Aos que lerem: Obrigada pelo seu tempo!

Até breve.


End file.
